


La niña.

by ShyLady



Series: Larisse of Tarth [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady
Summary: Me pregunto si los caballos pueden transportarse en barcos lol





	La niña.

Era un día extraño en el castillo, una enorme comitiva de lores y caballeros había llegado a la isla.  Aquellos que provenían de casas importantes fueron acomodados en Evenfall Hall. Los que provenían de casas menores habían tenido que levantar sus tiendas alrededor, llenando el horizonte de colores dispares, tan llamativos como los estandartes que portaban.

Larisse se hartó de imaginar historias en medio de aquel improvisado campamento. Al principio le pareció emocionante ver tanta gente diferente en el castillo, pero su curiosidad no podía durar tanto, y como cualquier niña de ocho años con el temperamento aventurero e intrépido, decidió escabullirse.

Fue a la playa. Eligio uno de los senderos menos transitados, entonando una vieja canción de cuna.

Ese día el mar estaba sereno y las olas lamían suavemente la arena de la costa. Un velo muy delgado de nubes impedía ver la intensidad del cielo azul, que en Tarth se fundía con sus aguas como una totalidad inabarcable. Su madre y todo el mundo decían que no habían aguas más azules y hermosas. Larisse aprendió a nadaren esas aguas antes que caminar, al igual que su madre, y su abuelo y todos los que vinieron antes desde la época de los primeros hombres.

Se sentó en la playa a esperar a Luc, aun sabiendo que después su septa la regañaría por ensuciar su vestido nuevo, otra vez.  

Las gaviotas volaban sobre el mar y sus graznidos llenaban el aire. A Larisse no le gustaban mucho porque las habia visto atacar palomas para alimentarse, y se le habia antojado injusto. Las palomas no le hacían daño a nadie. Ser Payne le habia explicado que la naturaleza no se regía por las leyes de lo justo. Y si uno lo pensaba bien, tampoco la vida de las personas.

Luc apareció al fin, trayendo consigo juguetes de madera. No había nada especial sobre él. Era un niño de cabello y ojos color marrón oscuro, como su madre, y la tez olivácea, probablemente como la de su padre. Nadie sabía quién era. En eso Larisse sentía una curiosa simpatía.

El siempre tenía los juguetes más vistosos, no eran tantos como los que Larisse tenía en su habitación, ni tan nuevos, pero para ella los del niño eran mejores. Prefería jugar con Luc y sus juguetes, que sola en el castillo.

En esa ocasión el habia traído un gigante con armadura, del tamaño de un muslo de cerdo, y un dragón (o lo que parecía un dragón) pintado de verde. Cuando se cansaron de jugar con ellos caminaron por la playa recogiendo almejas. Luego compitieron en carreras, prometiendo que el vencedor ganaría un cofre de zafiros (imaginario). Se mojaron los pies en el mar. Y por último jugaron a ser caballeros.

Todo era perfecto, tanto que Larisse sentía que un burbujeo dulce le llenaba el pecho. Pero entonces una de las doncellas de su madre la encontró. Luc salió corriendo para evitar represalias, porque ya conocía como terminaría esto ante su madre.

Resignada, Larisse se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar. Ya era casi el medio día. Alrededor del castillo entre las tiendas y estandartes multicolores, habían caballos  relinchando, pajes, escuderos y caballeros lustrando sus espadas.

Le dijeron que debía cambiarse antes de ir a comer, pero ella quería ver a su señora madre. Le dijeron que en ese momento estaba ocupada. Larisse pidió dulcemente que la dejaran echar un vistazo al gran salón donde estaban todos. Prometió portarse bien, no molestaría a su madre.

El gran salón estaba atestado. La Evenstar estaba sentada en su gran sillón de mármol,  vestida de azul, con uno de sus mejores vestidos. Su cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros, hasta tocar su regazo. Tenía una pequeña diadema de plata, perlas y pequeños zafiros. Escuchaba atentamente lo que decía uno de los invitados, un señor bastante anciano y corpulento. Habia gente que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que decía, pero solo se escuchaban murmullos.

Larisse entendía solo fragmentos de lo que decía.

―Todos sabemos de los terribles tiempos que sufrieron los Siete Reinos… la gran oscuridad… muchos valientes perecieron… muchos valientes sobrevivieron…

―Todos saben cuan valiente es nuestra señora ―se adelantó otro lord, un poco más joven.

―La Evenstar no está en duda ―dijo otro más. ―Ni siquiera la legitimidad de su linaje futuro. La reina Shireen…

Un cuarto hombre apareció. No era como ninguno de los presentes. Vestía una túnica de seda negra, bordada con hilo de oro, botas de cuero hasta las rodillas y una capa de terciopelo carmesí, con un león bordado en el centro. Tenía una melena dorada con mechones blancos como la nieve y ojos  muy verdes.

Larisse se apretujó entre la gente para acercarse más.

―El matrimonio es válido. Está asentado en un documento. El maestre Tarly acepta su veracidad, hay suficientes testigos, incluso un Stark ha dado juramento. No sé qué más queréis.

―Aquello ocurrió en tiempos desesperados… ahora…― dijo el anciano.

―Aquello ocurrió. Es suficiente. No podréis cambiarlo ni aunque me matéis con fuego de dragón. Y creedme que lo han intentado.

Su madre apenas miró al hombre ¿Era un lord? De seguro lo era, porque para Larisse parecía un rey. Pero no habia reyes como el, solo en las canciones.

― ¿Lady Brienne no dará su opinión al respecto? ―se atrevió a preguntar una mujer rechoncha, ataviada con satín y pieles de armiño.

―Ya he hablado a lo largo de los años sobre esto lo suficiente  ―respondió su madre. ―Incluso la Reina Shireen fue tan amable de escucharme. Y no creo que en Poniente exista alguien que no conozca la historia. Ser Jaime Lannister es más que capaz de hablar por sí mismo.

Larisse no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó hacia su madre corriendo.

― ¿Cariño? ― ella la subió a su regazo― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu septa?

El hombre rubio se detuvo a mirarla un  largo rato, antes de avanzar lentamente. 

― ¿Brienne? ―preguntó dubitativo.

Su madre levantó la cabeza.

―No quería que fuera de esta manera.

Larisse miró de nuevo al hombre de la capa roja. Su pequeño corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando preguntaste por tu padre? ―habló su madre en un susurro.

―Sí, dijiste que él estaba en el Norte haciendo algo muy importante. Que cuando terminara, vendría a visitarme.

―Pues… ya no hay nada importante para él en el norte. El está aquí.

Larisse entendió entonces, tanto como una niña de ocho años puede entender. Y se levantó del regazo de su madre, deseando que no hubiera tanta gente mirándola.

―Oh.

Jaime se  acercó hacia ella y se arrodillo.

―Lady Larisse de la Casa Tarth, soy Jaime Lannister. Tu padre, a los ojos de los hombres y los dioses. Aunque los lores son más difíciles de convencer que los Siete y los Antiguos juntos.

Larisse  se llevó las manos a la cara.

―Mi vestido está sucio.

Sí, su vestido estaba sucio, y ella no era una niña muy bonita, era muy alta para su edad, y rechoncha y su pelo nunca se mantenía como debía y…

El hombre, Jaime, le sonrió.

―Nunca habia visto un vestido más hermoso. Es perfecto para ti.

Larisse miró sus pies tímidamente.

―He estado practicando una canción, para cuando volvieras.

―Me encantaría escucharla.

―Es que no puedo recordarla ahora. ¿Puedo cantarla más tarde? ¿Te quedaras?

La sonrisa de Jaime se hizo aún más grande.

―Pequeña, he cruzado mil leguas para llegar aquí. No iré a ninguna parte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me pregunto si los caballos pueden transportarse en barcos lol


End file.
